


The Sugarplum Narratives

by celticheart72



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Arguing, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Grant Grant. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Thank you to ivy475 for the work title!!!Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in the notes for that chapter.THIS COLLECTION IS COMPLETE





	1. See A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You need to see a doctor.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of sex

Grant kissed the tip of your nose before rolling to his back pulling you with him into his side. You snuggled into him with your cheek resting on his chest while he unmuted the TV which was on some action movie. It had been two years since Starla ran off with Bill Pardy, a year since you started dating, and six months since you’d moved in. He’d started out kind of grumpy in the beginning and he was still kind of grumpy on occasion, but he really was the sweetest man you’d ever met.

His hand reached up to tangle in your hair as he laughed at something on the TV. You ran your hand over the hard muscles of his chest and kissed the Marines tattoo on his arm. Looking down the length of his body covered in just a thin white sheet you realized the man was still hard even though you’d made love twice already in the last hour. Brushing your hand over him you felt his cock jump under the sheet and you looked up at him to find he was watching you.

“God Grant, how are you still hard? Do you take Viagra or something?” You’d never had a boyfriend that could manage more than one round of sex in a night let alone twice in an hour, and it looked like Grant was ready for round three.

He just grinned at you, “Sweetheart that’s all me, and it’s all your fault.”

“You need to see a doctor,” you chuckled at him as you moved to straddle his lap, letting the sheet fall away from your naked body.

Grant looked up at you then stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth as you shifted so he slid inside of you again, “Why’s that? Cause my beautiful girlfriend keeps me hard?”

“It’s not normal,” you told him as you rocked your hips and with your fingers running over his pecs. “Doesn’t that commercial say if you have an erection longer than four hours you should see a doctor?”

“That’s for them erection drugs, and it’s only been an hour. You’re complaining?” He asked as he sat up suddenly and kissed you.

“Not at all,” you told him and removed his glasses then laid them on the bedside table. “Maybe you should put a cape on it.”

Grant snickered and flipped you onto your back, “That so?”

Wrapping your legs around his waist you wiggled your hips, “Yeah, Super Grant.”

“Mmmmmmm, I like the sound of that,” he grinned down at you before giving you the third mind blowing orgasm for the night.


	2. Good With Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.” Good ole Mayor Jack said to Grant Grant while making his way through the gaggle of children running around the park during the annual town fair. “You could learn a few things from me I tell ya.”

Grant rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. He wasn’t really sure how Mayor Jack always managed to find him and yak at him during these things but he really wished the man just wouldn’t.

“Actually Jack, the ladies prefer a man who is genuine and kind. Being good with kids is a bonus but not necessary for all of us,” you piped up as you sidled up to Grant with a smile.

“Well hello there, Sugar Plum,” Grant smiled down at you and took your proffered hand then looked back up to Jack. “I think I done just fine here Jack.”

Jack looked a might put out at the site of Grant holding your hand and walked off muttering to himself and snapping at the kids running around him.

“Not sure what he figures I’da learned from him. He’s not exactly good with the little demons himself,” Grant said as he placed his arm around your shoulders then looked around at the kids. Shrugging slightly he looked down at you with a smile and the two of you walked around enjoying the fair among the demons without a complaint from Grant.


	3. Food Looks Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The food looks great but…There’s something else much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Grant sat at the end of the table looking up at you with astrange expression on his face while you went about setting things in the center of it. If you didn’t know better you’d almost call the look feral.

You smiled at your boyfriend as you started to walk back to the kitchen but hesitated when you stood next to him, “What is it Grant?”

“The food looks great but…There’s something else much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”He pushed his chair back and patted the table in front of him with a grin on his face.

When you moved over to stand in between his knees he reached his hands up under your skirt to grasp the sides of your panties and pulled them down your legs. Lifting your feet you stepped out of them and he handed them to you before his hands were on your hips and he was helping you to hop on the table. He scooted his chair forward so he was in between your knees and brought your legs up over his shoulders as he bent to your pussy. This all happened so fast you barely had time to register that Grant was planning on eating you out on the dining room table. When his tongue touched your lips you felt yourself shiver and you moaned softly eliciting a low chuckle from him.

Grant might have been awkward and sweet but he was incredibly good with his tongue, actually, when it came to sex he was just incredibly good period. His tongue ran over your lips and teased your entrance and one of your hands found the top of his head and rubbed over the stubble there as you lay back on the table.

“That’s my Sugarplum, you let Grant take care of you,” he said against your clit before sucking it between his lips.

You gasped and bit your bottom lip when you felt his tongue swipe over the length of your lips then flick inside of you. It was sweet torture as he did that over and over until finally he slid one long thick finger into you which he hooked just slightly as he finger fucked you and sucked on your clit. The wet sounds of his finger and tongue coupled with the soft little grunts he was making heightened your arousal and you found yourself arching your back and hooking your feet around his chest. When you started to go over the edge Grant added a second finger to the one he was using to fuck you. He rubbed your g spot until you felt the tingling inside of you grow in intensity to match the tingling at your clit which he was still working with his tongue. The orgasm was so intense your toes curled and your thighs shook around Grant’s face and when you screamed his name you heard him growl in satisfaction. He continued sucking and lapping at you until you rode out your orgasm and were relaxing back into the table.

His stubble rubbed against the inside of your thighs and he kissed each one before pressing a last kiss to your clit and standing up to lean over you. Your eyes opened to find him grinning down at you.

Grant held a hand out to help you sit up and pressed a kiss to you lips. Before moving away he whispered into your mouth, “Sugarplum, you are the most delicious thing I ever tasted.”


	4. Are You Worried, Nervous, or Claustrophobic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Make sure to tell me if you get worried, or nervous, or claustrophobic, or-”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You sat swinging your legs back and forth while you waited. Grant paced nervously around the room picking up various things and studying them before putting them down and looking at the door for the millionth time.

“Grant…” You reached your hand out to your husband and his blue eyes moved from what he was studying on the counter to you and he walked over to you and laced his fingers with yours.

“Make sure to tell me if you get worried, or nervous, or claustrophobic, or-”He rambled.

Smiling you shook your head, “Grant, you are worrying me, making me nervous, and making me claustrophic with your worry, nervousness, and pacing.”

“Sugarplum, I just don’t want anything happening to you.” He lifted your hands and kissed the back of yours.

Putting your other hand over his you tugged him down so you could kiss him. Smiling against his lips you looked into his eyes, “Grant, I love you for always wanting to protect me, but everything is going to be just fine.”

“You say that now. Anything could happen.”

“Grant…” You admonished your husband just as the door opened.

His worried blue eyes turned to the person coming in the room then focused on yours and his hand squeezed yours.

“Well Mr. and Mrs. Grant. Congratulations. You’re pregnant,” your doctor told you with a wide smile on her face.

Grant just stood there looking at her, pushed his glasses up his nose, and looked at you. “I’m gonna be a daddy?”

Smiling at your husband you nodded and he went completely white. “Oh no, Grant, sit down you don’t look so good.” Shaking your head you grinned at him when he sat down in the chair next to you, “Grant?”

“Yeah Sugarplum?”

“Make sure you let me know if you get worried or nervous.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled back at you. “Sugarplum I think that’s gonna be at least the next 18 years, probably 30 if we’re having a girl.”


	5. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.“
> 
> WARNINGS: jealous Grant, arguing, mentions of oral and vaginal sex

When you asked Grant to go to the beach with you for summer vacation you had visions of lounging on the beach, soaking up the sun, and playing in the water with your boyfriend. Those visions didn’t include him hovering over you and being surly nearly the entire time. Yes, you were wearing a bikini. Yes, men were looking at you. Grant was also wearing swim trunks which showed off his fit body very nicely and women were certainly ogling him.

The difference was that you weren’t being a possessive bitch about it.

Finally, when he tried to lay a towel over you while you were sunbathing, you’d had enough. Sitting up you whipped the towel off and shoved it into your beach bag which you threw over your shoulder. You glared at Grant who was giving you a wide-eyed stare through his too round glasses while sliding your feet back into your wedges. Then you stood up and turned your back on him while you marched back up the beach to your hotel.

“Sugarplum! Wait!”

The sounds of him trying to gather everything together just made you even angrier and when he was quite literally on your heels you whipped around to face him. He took a step back when he caught sight of the look on your face.

"You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.”

“Now Sugarplum, I know what these guys think…”

You stomped your foot into the sand, which didn’t have the effect you wanted, but you did it anyway. “DAMMIT Grant. You’re missing the point. It doesn’t matter what th _ey t_ hink! I’m with you! I WANT to be with you!”

“But Starla…”

With a growl you swung back around and started walking again before stopping abruptly to face him once more. He had been following you so closely he nearly ran into your back when you stopped.

“For the last time Grant Grant…I. AM. NOT. STARLA!!!!”

He blinked a few times and seemed to deflate then looked down at the sand. “I know. It’s just I don’t want to lose you.”

“Being a jealous asshole is certainly not the way to do that. You have to trust me.”

“But I do trust you. It’s everybody else I don’t trust.”

“Another guy looking at or talking to me isn’t a crime Grant. You don’t need to be the hotheaded jealous boyfriend when that happens. You don’t see me flying off the handle every time a pretty girl talks to or looks at you do you?” You shifted your stance and put your hands on your hips so he knew you were being serious.

Grant sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Well no, but…”

“No buts Grant. If a guy touches me inappropriately or won’t leave me alone when I tell him I’m not interested, that’s when you should step in. Not act so possessive that no one can see or speak to me, that’s controlling and I’m not going to tolerate it.”

“Okay Sugarplum, okay. I’ll do better.”

You studied him for a minute and realized he was being sincere so you stepped toward him and pushed up on your toes to give him a kiss. “Now, let’s go back to the hotel where you’re going to put that magic tongue of yours to work and then you’re going to take me to dinner for the best seafood this town has to offer. Maybe when we get back to the hotel after dinner I’ll be inclined to give you the best blowjob of your life.”

By the time you got to dinner he made you forget why you were mad in the first place and he was on his best behavior all through dinner. So not only did he get the best blowjob of his life when you got back to the hotel afterwards, you also rode him until you orgasmed so hard you thought you’d broken him.


	6. Office Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We can’t do that here!” 
> 
> WARNINGS: semi-public smut

You walked into Grant’s office with a smile on your face and a plan to spend some ‘special’ time with your husband. When he lifted his head and saw it was you he smiled, that wide toothy smile, and his blue eyes lit up.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose he sat back in his chair as you locked the office door and pulled the blinds down. “What’re you doing there, Sugarplum?”

“Making sure no one walks in on us.” Walking over to his desk you untied the belt at the side of your dress and let it slide off your shoulders.

His eyes went wide at the sight of you in garters, a little lace g string, and a lace push up bra that barely covered your nipples. It took him a second, but he figured out what you intended and he looked like he was about to panic. “We can’t do that here!”

“Why not? You’re the owner of the place Grant. The office door is locked, and the guys don’t care what you do in here with your wife.”

While you spoke, you turned so he was looking at your ass and bent to pull your g string off. Then you moved back to straddle him in his chair making sure your breasts were pushed out toward him and your pussy was sitting right over his cock. His eyes were bouncing between where you were grinding into him and what he could see of your nipples. “I…uhm…” He tried pushing his glasses back up with his finger again, but they were already where they were supposed to be. “Sugarplum…I’m not…”

“Grant?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you could undo your pants and pull your cock out for me?”

He blinked at you a few times before nodding mutely and did what you asked.

Smiling you stroked his cock with your hand until he was fully hard then stroked him with your wet pussy. When you lifted up and positioned the head of his cock at your entrance, he sucked in a breath then groaned as you sunk down on him. His hands went to your hips and helped steady you while you rocked your hips. Grant’s head tilted back with his eyes closed and his mouth was slack in an ‘O’ while you fucked him. When you started to feel the tension coiling low in your belly you ground into him each time you sunk down on his cock. After a few more strokes you felt his hands tighten on your hips and his cock started to pulse just as the tension in your belly let go and you spasmed hard around him.

“Oh God, Sugarplum, I’m cumming!” Fortunately, he didn’t shout like he tended to at home.

Grant’s hips pushed up into you as the last of the spasms in your pussy faded and you felt him pulse one last time. He took a few deep breaths before shaking his head and opening his blue eyes to blink at you.

“I thought this was a dream for a minute.”

Smiling you leaned forward to kiss him and whispered in his mouth. “Definitely not a dream Grant.”

“Then I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

That made you snicker as you moved off of him on and stood up. “Well then it’s heaven on Earth because we are very much alive.”

He cleaned himself up and watched as you pulled your g string back up your legs then put your dress back on and tied it in place. “What made you come up here and do…” Motioning to his lap he seemed at a loss for the right words. “…that.”

Gripping the arms of the chair you leaned down until you were eye to eye with him. “I wanted my husband, so I decided to surprise him in the office. That simple.”

Considering that for a second, he grinned. “I think I like that kind of surprise.”


	7. Cat Up A Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request from Tumblr where Grant gets his neighbor’s cat out of a tree and she thanks him by baking for him
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Snowball! Come on, come down from there!” You yell at your stubborn cat. When yelling doesn’t work you resort to begging, “Come on Snowball, please come down?”

“What’s the matter honey?” Your neighbor, Grant Grant, asks when he stops beside you on the sidewalk where you are staring up into the tree Snowball decided to climb into.

Pursing your lips you point to your now scared cat who is about six feet up and tucked into a gaggle of branches that made a convenient little cat cubby for her. “Snowball is being a jerk today. She wants me to come up and get her but my big booty isn’t conducive to tree climbing so I’m waiting her out until she gets hungry.”

He pushes those glasses of his up his nose with a grin and a glance to said big booty before turning his head to look up to where Snowball sits. “I can get her honey.”

You shake your head, “I can’t ask you to do that Mr. Grant.”

“It’s just Grant, and it’s no problem,” he smiles down at you as he reaches a hand up to the sturdiest branch near where Snowball sits and pulls himself up onto it.

You stare open-mouthed as his shirt rides up showing off amazing abdominal muscles and, you have to close your eyes, sex lines. He may be awkward and too sweet sometimes but the man is built like an Adonis and it lights your entire body on fire. A few seconds later he’s dropping down to the ground with Snowball in hand and gives the cat to you with a smile.

“There you go honey, all nice and safe now.”

“Thank you so much Grant!” You grin at him while he puts his shirt to rights then waves at you as he goes back to his SUV where he was originally headed.

Several hours later when you see his SUV back in his driveway you go over and knock on his door.

When he opens the door and sees you standing there he smiles, “Snowball back up in the tree?”

Holding up the plate of cookies you just made you shake your head, “No. I made chocolate chip and oatmeal coconut cookies to say thank you for getting her so my big booty didn’t have to climb up after her.”

He chuckles and steps aside so you can walk into his house, “Honey there is nothing big about your…uh…booty.” He almost sounds uncomfortable with the word and rushes to say something else while he leads you to his spacious kitchen. “Oatmeal coconut, huh? Sounds interesting.”

You sit at his kitchen table eating the cookies you made and drinking glasses of milk that Grant poured for you both. Grant might be awkward but he is certainly charming and sweet.

“I think oatmeal coconut are my new favorite cookie,” he tells you with a wink after polishing off his glass of milk and swallowing down his fourth of said cookie, he motions for you to take the last one but you hold up a hand and shake your head.

“No, one is my limit. They all go to my hips among other places they don’t need to settle into,” you say with a laugh.

He studies you for a second, his eyes flicking over your fuller figure, before shaking his head and picking up the cookie, “Nothing wrong with your figure at all honey.”

That one little compliment coming from him makes your heart swell and brings a smile to your face, “Thank you Grant.” You hesitate just briefly before making a snap decision, “Maybe you’d like to come over for dinner sometime and I’ll make you some more of them?”

“That sounds right nice. One condition though,” he leans forward over the table with a smile.

“Oh? And what would that be?” You lean forward as well and smile back.

“Stop calling your…uh…booty…big,” he tells you.

“Deal.”


	8. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request from Tumblr where reader and Grant get into an argument, he goes to the bar and Brenda hits on him, and the reader walks in at the wrong moment.

When you found the picture of Grant and Starla tucked between the pages of a dusty book on one of the shelves in Grant’s den you momentarily lost your mind. Realistically you knew he probably hadn’t even picked up the book in years, long before Starla ran off and the two of you started dating. It just hit you wrong when you looked at her blonde hair and perfect body. You weren’t blonde and you had curves. Grant had always said he loved your curves, loved that you filled his hands, and you didn’t feel fragile. But he’d married Starla. He stormed out of the house saying he was going to the bar leaving you standing in his den feeling self-conscious and upset with yourself.

Once you pulled yourself together you drove up to the bar intending to apologize. Grant wasn’t the kind of man who would lie or that could hide his real feelings. Even when he didn’t mean to be he was an open book. You knew you’d overreacted. He’s always made sure you knew he wanted you, found you desirable, even if you didn’t think you were perfect. When you walked into the bar though Brenda was hanging all over him and he had his hands on her waist. His head turned just slightly, enough to catch the hurt look on your face, and he tried to follow you. By the time you saw him in your rear view mirror you were already in your car and driving back to his house to pack your things.

You were right in the middle of doing so when you heard the front door open and his footsteps down the hall.

“Sugarplum that was not what you think it was,” he told you, hesitating in the doorway when you turned tear stained eyes on him.

“What was it then Grant? I was coming up there to apologize to you for overreacting about that picture and I find you with Brenda?” You had some of your lingerie in your hand from the drawer he’d cleared out for you just a few weeks ago and threw it into your bag. “I guess I really wasn’t good enough for you.”

He moved forward then, uncharacteristically assertive as he pointed at you, “Now listen here Sugarplum, you are more than good enough for me. I understand why you think the way you do, but that’s not what I think. And what you walked in on? I was trying to keep Brenda off me.” Grant had slowly inched his way to you and finally pulled you into his muscular chest, “You’re the only one I want baby doll.”

You sniffed as you looked into his blue eyes which were sincere and when you pressed up on your toes to reach his lips he smiled as you kissed him. “I’m sorry I overreacted.”

His hands settled on your hips and pulled you into him, “I’m sorry I stormed out.” He dipped his head to the crook of your neck and you felt his tongue trail along your collarbone. “How about you show me those beautiful curves and I’ll show you how much I love them.”

“Mmmmmmmm…” Was the most coherent thing you managed to get out after that.


	9. Your Wife Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You broke her heart and came back for more, you bastard.”
> 
> WARNINGS: angst and fluff

Bill Pardy was not Grant’s favorite person by any stretch of the imagination. The two of you had been living together for five years when he and Starla up and ran off together. You’d been utterly heartbroken and somehow through both of your pain you and Grant had become friends which led to a very deep and satisfying relationship. Three years after they ran off you were standing up in front of your friends in the local botanical gardens exchanging your wedding vows.

Just before Mayor Jack declared you man and wife Bill ran down the aisle begging you to stop the wedding. You simply shook your head at the man who had trampled on your heart and asked Jack to finish. When you and Grant were declared man and wife you kissed him so passionately that you heard a few gasps from your friends. Grant’s face was flushed to the tips of his ears but he was grinning at you and when you looked back to Bill he looked hurt.

He followed you to your reception at the hotel where you’d be spending the night and he tried several times to talk but you brushed him off every time. Finally, you’d had enough and told Grant you needed to take a break in your room. Once Grant was sure you were gone he grabbed Bill by the arm and pulled him aside.

“You broke her heart and came back for more, you bastard.” Grant was angrier than he’d been in a long time and it wasn’t the fact that Bill that ran off with his own wife years earlier that he was angry about.

“Look Grant, I know she’s your wife now but I need to talk to her. I made a mistake in running off with Starla.” Bill was trying to be reasonable but Grant wasn’t having it.

“No Bill. You made two mistakes. Breaking her heart in the first place and coming back here at all. Leave her alone, she’s made her choice clear.” While he spoke Grant was leading Bill to the exit of the hotel where he waited to be sure the man actually left.

Once he was sure Bill was gone he went up to your room to find you laying back on the bed in your wedding dress with your feet hanging off the side.

“Sugarplum are you okay?” He reached a hand down to stroke your cheek and smiled when you opened your eyes.

With a smile of your own you put your palm to the back of his hand. “I am now.”


	10. You're The Love Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I miss you.” “Don’t lie. I know she’s with you.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: angst

You unlocked Grant’s front door and walked into the house carrying a bag of groceries to surprise him with dinner. When you stepped into the kitchen you found Starla naked and spread eagled over the couch in the open concept space. The bag fell from your hands to the floor as Grant’s ex-wife tried to cover her nakedness. Tears prickled your eyes as you slapped Grant’s key down on the kitchen island and stormed out of the house.

That was two weeks ago and Starla had been seen accompanying Grant to various places in town. It was a small town and you heard the whispers. Starla was back, you were out. Everyone knew Starla had been Grant’s one true love. He’d tried calling you, left you messages, left you notes, stopped by your office to see you, left you flowers. You’d refused it all. Did he really think anything he said would make you feel any better?

One evening while you sat on your couch halfway through a pint of Ben and Jerry’s your cell phone rang and it was to your ear before you thought to see who it was.

“I miss you.”Grant’s voice was sad.

You snorted and pulled the spoon out of your mouth. “Don’t lie. I know she’s with you.”

 **“** Sugarplum, Starla’s gone…”

“She was gone for two years Grant and as soon as she came back you were all over that.” It wasn’t like you to be so snarky but your feelings were still raw.

“No I wasn’t…” He paused and sighed, you could see him pursing his lips in your mind. “Bill was killed. Yes, I helped her with getting his affairs in order, but that was it. She told me how you found her.”

“Butt ass naked and perfect on your couch just waiting for you to get home and fuck her brains out Grant.” You were sure your downstairs neighbor could hear you yelling.

“Damnit Sugarplum…”

“STOP calling me that!!”

Grant had never yelled at you before but you had to hold your cell phone away from your ear while he continued. “You are my Sugarplum. That hasn’t changed damnit. Just because Starla used an old key to get in the back door and wanted to seduce me doesn’t mean I would have touched her! She isn’t my wife anymore!”

Shaking your head you sniffed and brushed the tears out of your eyes. “She is the love of your life.”

“She was…”

There was a knock at your door which was the perfect excuse for you to get off the phone. “I’ve got to go Grant. Someone’s at my door.”

You clicked the cell phone off and made your way to the front door and when you opened it Grant was standing there. He reached out to cup your cheeks and bring you in close to him. His thumbs brushed your tears away and you grasped his wrists as you blinked rapidly trying to prevent more tears from falling.

“She’s not the love of my life anymore Sugarplum.” He whispered and his voice cracked. “You are.”

You cried as he kissed you and held you to him like he never intended to let you go.


	11. It's Not The Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Are you…throwing up in there?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Grant was pacing in the bedroom and kept hearing weird sounds coming from the bathroom. He glanced at his watch for the fifth time. At this rate you were going to be late for the party. When he put his ear to the door it sounded like you were gagging.

He was getting worried, this was the third day in a row that you’d been in the bathroom around the same time. When he heard more gagging he knocked tentatively. “Sugarplum, are you…throwing up in there?”

“Yeah…” Your voice sounded so small and pitiful to his ears.

“Can I come in?”

“I’m all gross and hugging the toilet Grant.”

“I don’t care about all that. Let me help you.” He leaned his head against the door until he heard an affirmative whine from you.

When he walked in you were indeed hugging the toilet and had your cheek resting on your forearm which was resting over the toilet seat. Your eyes were closed and your cheeks flushed but when he laid the back of his hand to your forehead you weren’t warm. Pursing his lips he debated on whether to express his suspicions to you.

Your eyes opened and you sighed heavily. “I think I have the flu Grant. You really don’t want to be in here with me.”

He couldn’t help but let a smile slip and you narrowed your eyes as he crouched down in front of you. “Sugarplum are you achy at all?” You shook your head. “Throat sore before you started throwing up?” Another head shake. “Appetite off?” A third shake of your head. “Any other flu symptoms?” With a sigh you shook your head a final time. “Well, I don’t think you have the flu then.”

“What do you…” You started, then your eyes went wide and you lifted your head. “Oh.”

Grant grinned with a nod then pressed a kiss to your temple before he stood up. “I’ll go to the drugstore, and then I’ll get you some crackers and ginger ale.”

You closed your eyes again and laid your other arm over the toilet seat. “I guess the toilet and I are going to be good friends for the next few months.”


	12. Right For Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I know you think we aren’t right for each other, but we’ve run into each other too many times for you to tell me that this isn’t fate.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You and Grant Grant had been running into each other constantly for the last several months. When he was at the grocery store so were you. You were at the local bar or diner at the same time. There was even one occasion you’d run into each other coming out of the same movie. Oddly enough before this recent phenomenon the two of you rarely ran into each other. After the first couple times you asked him if he wanted to have dinner with you. Grant turn you down citing you just weren’t right for each other.

One evening while you sat at the bar nursing a glass of sangria and bemoaning the town’s lack of eligible decent men you saw Grant walk in. He took a seat at the other end of the bar and ordered a beer. Pulling up your proverbial big girl panties you made your way over to him and gestured to the empty bar stool next to him.

“Is this seat taken?” You wore a smile as you said it and hoped he would grace you with a smile of his own.

He did and turned your way as he waved at the stool. “It is if you sit there.”

You set your glass down and hopped up on the stool then turned toward him. “I know you think we aren’t right for each other, but we’ve run into each other too many times for you to tell me that this isn’t fate.”

His eyes rolled dramatically and his grin spread. “To be honest it’s not that I don’t think we’re not right for each other. You’re awful pretty and quite a bit younger than me. I’ve done that once already.”

Pressing your lips up into your teeth you reached out to take Grant’s hand. “Grant, I’m not Starla. I’m not running away from anything and I don’t have some old boyfriend who said no to running off with me.”

His blue eyes dropped to his beer as he thought about that. When he looked back up to you he was smiling. “How about we finish these and get out of here?”

“That sounds wonderful to me.”


	13. Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Please put your penis away!” & “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of sex and nudity

You were heavily pregnant, as in already five days overdue, and you were ready for your baby to be born already. Grant was the absolute sweetest man in the world and he had been incredible throughout your entire pregnancy. Unfortunately, you’d been pregnant through the entire summer, so you had been particularly miserable. When you realized your daughter was going to be late he researched ways to jump start your labor. Of course, there was one way he particularly liked but by this point you were so uncomfortable even sex didn’t feel good anymore.

With one hand pressed to the small of your back you paced the house. It was the middle of the night but you had been unable to get comfortable. You could only tolerate sitting for so long, same thing with laying down, and even walking was difficult when you were on your feet too long. Finally, you’d had enough and decided to just go to bed. When you made it into your bedroom Grant was just getting up out of bed, cock at half mast, and he smiled when he saw you.

“Please put your penis away!”You pointed at the offending member with a shake of your head, completely serious.

“Awwww come on Sugarplum. The doctor says sex will help stimulate labor.” Grant stood in front of you, completely naked, looking absolutely delicious and all you could think was it was exactly that which got you into your current predicament.

“I love you Grant, but I’m going to bed alone.” Walking around to your side of the bed you tossed the covers to the end. After crawling to the middle of the bed you spread yourself out into the most comfortable position you could find.

Grant looked at you essentially taking up the entirety of the king-sized bed and realized you were very serious about sleeping alone. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

You opened an eye to look at him. He’d been diametrically opposed to inducing your labor after you passed your due date. “Call the doctor in the morning and schedule an inducement for me and you can share the bed with me again.”

“Are you that uncomfortable Sugarplum?” His voice was soft and thoughtful.

“Yes Grant, I am.” You closed your eye again and fought to get comfortable as the baby shifted.

“I’ll call in the morning then.”

You smiled and when you heard shuffling and a scraping sound across the floor you opened your eyes to find he’d pushed the recliner next to the bed and intended to sleep there.


	14. Honk If You're Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut, car sex

The party had been an hour and a half from home and on the drive back you leaned over the console between you and Grant and started stroking his cock through his dress pants. His blue eyes went wide behind his round glasses, but he kept them on the road. When you couldn’t stand it anymore and opened your legs wide to finger yourself while you stroked him he almost ran the truck off the road. You were sure Starla had never done anything like this in his truck.

He was shooting furtive glances to your hand under your skirt. It was obvious what you were doing by the motion of your hand and the look on your face, but he couldn’t see your hand or pussy because of the fabric that kept falling in the way. Finally, he had enough and when he found a pull off down a darkened road he took it and put the truck into park.

After pushing his seat all the way back he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants so he could free his hard cock. Grant watched you lift your hips to shimmy your panties off and helped you climb over the console. It was no easy feat since you slipped and nearly impaled yourself on the gearshift. When you were straddling his lap he positioned you over his cock and when he thrust his hips up the first time he was a little overzealous and hit his knee. You tried rocking your hips while he stayed still but your ass hit the horn in a series of short blasts. Both of you were laughing at that point.

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”Grant chuckled as you leaned forward into him and the rumbles of his laughter made your clit tingle against him.

“That’s because they’re not really serious about it. Damnit you feel too good to waste an orgasm.” You were giggling as you pressed yourself into him and tried sliding up and down his body by raising and lowering your knees.

Grant’s jaw went slack as you tightened your pussy on his cock and rolled your hips forward as your knees worked to keep up the steady pace you set. You could feel he was close when his cock started to twitch inside of you and you knew you were as well when your clit started to buzz. When Grant’s cock started pulsing and your spasms started you lost your rhythm and your ass started honking the horn again. Both of you laughed as you rode out your mutual orgasms together.

Looking over Grant’s shoulder you dropped your forehead to rest against it and laughed harder.

“What is it Sugarplum?” His breathing was still heavy, and you could still feel his cock twitching slightly inside of you.

“Well, we kinda forgot there’s a pretty big benchseat in here.”

“Well shit.” His laughter rumbled against your chest. “Next time we’ll have to make use of it.”


	15. Town Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Whose blood is that?” 
> 
> WARNINGS: blood

Grant walked in from the garage shaking his hand out and from where you stood at the island chopping vegetables you could see blood on his knuckles.

You set your knife down and wiped your hands on your apron. “Grant, honey, whose blood is that?” Bracing your hands on either side of the cutting board you studied Grant’s face. He looked sheepish and guilty.

His other hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed it while he avoided your eyes. “Yeah, uh, Sugarplum, you see…”

Tilting your head you smiled and watched his blue eyes shift around the room. He was such an awkward sweet man and totally not prone to acts of violence so you knew if his knuckles were bloody there was a good reason. Crossing your arms over your chest you watched him squirm as he walked up to you. “Grant…”

He sighed and ran the thumb of the unbloodied hand over your jaw. “I ran into Bill Pardy…”

Your head dropped into your hand. “Oh Grant. It’s been two years. He’s not even Police Chief anymore.”

“Hold on,” he admonished and chucked your chin with his fingers. “It wasn’t about Starla. He kinda made a comment about you that pissed me off.”

“What did he say?” You grasped the front of his shirt in your hands and pushed up on your toes to give him a kiss.

His hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed at it again while his cheeks turned a little red. “Same thing the whole damn town did when I married Starla. He implied since you’re so much younger than me that maybe you were with me just for my money.”

Your eyes went wide and you burst out laughing making him wince. “Oh Grant…” Reaching your arms around his neck you hugged him and felt his good hand come around to the small of your back. “You know that’s not true. I couldn’t care less about your money.”

“I know that Sugarplum.” He kissed your forehead then let you tug him into the half bath off the kitchen where you cleaned up his knuckles. “Maybe you should do a book signing at the book store so the town knows your alter ego is a successful author.”

Moving around to stand in front of him you gave him a sultry smile. “Yeah but then they might think the smut I write is about you.”

“Isn’t it?” He asked with a grin.

With a nod you thumbed his bottom lip then dabbed his knuckles with alcohol which made him wince again.

“Ow.”


	16. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I swear my house is haunted.” & “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You were in your kitchen making sage and lavender bundles when someone knocked on your front door. Setting down the bundle you’d been working on, you brushed your hands off on each other and walked to the door. Grant Grant was standing there looking a little bewildered.

Furrowing your brow you tilted your head to study him and moved aside so he could walk into your house. “Are you okay Grant?”

His blue eyes pinched behind his large glasses. “I swear my house is haunted.”

The two of you went to your kitchen where you sat him down and poured him a glass of sweet tea. “Why do you say that Grant?”

“Stuff keeps moving in the house, cabinets opening, footsteps…” Grant was shaking his head and had his hands around the glass of tea.

“Come on, let’s go take a look.” You reached out for his hand and pulled him along behind you over to his house.

When you walked in his front door the house was quiet as you walked around with your senses open and tuned into the energy around you. Suddenly you felt something manifesting near you and heard footsteps going up the stairs and a door slamming.

You looked over at Grant and he just shrugged.

Walking up the stairs you looked down the hall and found only one of the doors was shut. You went to that door, opened it, and looked in the room. The bed was rumpled like someone had been sleeping there. The same energy you felt downstairs filled the doorway.

 _GET OUT!_ A disembodied voice yelled and the door slammed in your face.

He turned to look at you with wide eyes. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”


	17. Fried Chicken, Mayor Jack, and the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Your little town was having an evening concert in the park the weekend after Halloween. Grant packed up a small cooler of drinks, some blankets, and cushions while you made a small picnic dinner and some cookies. When you got there he led you to a large oak tree and spread the blanket there with a couple of pillows against the tree and the two of you enjoyed your dinner as the music started.

Mayor Jack meandered his way over to you when he noticed the fried chicken you’d made. “Well don’t you two make the perfect little nest. Is that fried chicken I smell?”

Rolling your eyes you pushed the container full of chicken his way with your bare toe. “It is. Help yourself.”

The man grinned and sat down on the edge of your blanket to eat the leg he filched. “Nice night isn’t it?”

Leave it to him to take the polite offer of food as an invitation to share your evening.

Grant raised an eyebrow and his irritated blue eyes narrowed at your Mayor. “It was.”

Mayor Jack did not catch on. You curled a hand around Grant’s leg above his knee and gave it a squeeze as Jack chattered on about how the concert was his idea to bring everyone together. At one point in his monologue you shifted so you were sitting between Grant’s legs with your back to his chest. A subtle cue to Jack that the two of you wanted to be alone amongst the crowd. He remained clueless. When you brought the container of cookies out he dug into those too. Jack continued talking like both of you were his best friends in the world and you felt more than heard Grant’s growls of frustration. Finally, when the concert was winding down Jack finally stood up and said his goodbyes.

“I thought he’d never leave.” Grant grumbled behind you.

You laughed and turned your head so your nose was in Grant’s neck. Inhaling the scent of his aftershave you smiled to yourself and hummed at him. “I know, but at least we’re together. I wasn’t all that worried about the music anyway.”

One of Grant’s large hands reached up to stroke your cheek and turn your face so he could look down in your eyes. “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

Covering his hand with yours you closed your eyes as he kissed you. His lips lingered on yours long enough to make your heart skip a beat. When you opened your eyes he was watching you. “Why don’t we sit here a little longer and do just that?”

Grant just nodded and you stayed there against the tree with his arms around you looking up at the stars while the rest of the town packed up and went home.


	18. Snatch Him Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Stop doing that with your face, someone else is going to snatch you up.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You sat at the corner of the bar watching the people around you mingling, hooking up, dancing, and whatever the singles of Wheelsy did on a Friday night. When Grant Grant walked in though your hand involuntarily moved to your chest as you sighed. Maybe it was pathetic but you had pined for him long before Starla ran off with Bill Pardy. Now that he was single he had women all over him whenever he was out of his house. That wasn’t to say you didn’t want to be one of those women, but you had enough respect for him not to be a vulture like the rest. When he sat down next to you though you knew you wore a silly grin on your face.

He took one look the glass you were holding and pointed to it. “Can I buy you another?”

Looking down at the glass you pursed your lips and hummed. “Sure, but better make it a Coke, I’ve got to drive myself home.”

Grant smiled at you. It was a real smile that made his blue eyes light up, not the smile you’d seen him give Mayor Jack or some of the women who hit on him. When the bartender made his way to Grant he ordered your Coke and a jack and Coke for himself. After paying for your drinks he pushed yours toward you with that smile that was making your heart skip a few beats.

Giving him a wide-eyed look you put your hands around the glass in front of you. “Stop doing that with your face, someone else is going to snatch you up.”

Surprise registered on his face and his smile widened. “Someone else? That mean you’d snatch me up?”

“Well…I…uh…” You hadn’t meant to say that out loud and you were sure your entire face was flaming.

With a shake of his head added to that smile he lifted his glass and tapped it against yours in your hand. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

“Oh.” You watched his Adam’s apply bob as he took a swallow of his drink and wondered what his lips might feel like. Swallowing your heart back down your throat you decided to take a chance. “Grant would you have dinner with me sometime?”

That smile turned on you again and his blue eyes danced behind those ridiculous, but adorable, glasses of his. “Why not right now?”

“Okay.”

The two of you left the bar hand in hand to the obvious disappointment of all the single vultures waiting in the wings to hit on Grant.


	19. Appreciating Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Grant was watching some ridiculous movie on TV that you could only describe as sophomorish humor and laughing like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen. You were sitting in bed next to him putting some buttons back on a couple of his shirts and every so often rolled your eyes at something one of the actors said. At one point he found something so amusing he needed to rewind the movie to bring your attention to it.

“Look at this!” He cackled at you and pointed as he tried to describe what the actor was doing.

You just smiled and listened to him while you continued sewing. Each time he tried to bring your attention to something he found immensely funny you’d do the same thing. Once you were done sewing you put his shirts away and picked up your book when you got back into bed. Grant watched you out of the corner of his eye and when something else came up he thought was funny he put his hand on your knee and shook it.

“Yes Grant, that’s very funny.” You couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm but continued to read.

He picked up the remote to pause the movie and turned to face you. “Aw Sugarplum, why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”

With a smile you put a hand to his cheek and gave him a kiss. “Grant, I don’t need to share your sense of humor to appreciate it. When you laugh or smile that makes me smile.”

“Well I guess that’s alright then.” He kissed you again and unpaused his movie.

When he started cackling again at something that looked more painful than funny you couldn’t help but grin at him. Knowing you appreciated his sense of humor even if you didn’t share it seemed to satisfy him just fine.


	20. Present Just Because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Show me what’s behind your back.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You had a surprise for Grant. It wasn’t his birthday, or an anniversary, or anything like that. While in town earlier in the day you saw a pocket watch in an antique shop that reminded you of him and got it as a surprise. After getting dinner started you decided you were going to ‘hide’ the watch on his desk, essentially in plain sight, for him to find when he was working that evening. The only thing you hadn’t anticipated was him coming home early and walking in on you.

Spinning to face him you stood up straight with the watch dangling from your fingers behind your back.

His blue eyes crinkled as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Hey there Sugarplum. What are you doing in here?”

Looking at the surface of his desk you pointed to the pen laying there after shifting the watch to your other hand. “I needed a pen.”

His head tilted as he studied you and moved toward his desk. “Alright.”

You swiped the pen from the desk and back away from Grant with a smile. “I’m just going to check on how dinner’s doing.”

He watched you continue to back toward his office door, nearly tripping over the bookcase against the wall in the process, and shook his head at you with a smile. “Sugarplum?”

Pausing as you righted a couple of books while keeping your hand behind your back you looked up at Grant who was suddenly right in front of you. “Yes Grant?”

“Show me what’s behind your back." He had a hand out with the other on his hip.

With a sigh you you brought the pocket watch out from behind your back and handed it over to him. "It was supposed to be a surprise when you came in here to work.” He looked a little concerned as he studied the watch and you held a hand up. “I just saw it in the antique shop and thought of you. You didn’t forget an anniversary or anything.”

He looked completely flabbergasted that you’d given him a present just because and wrapped his arm around you. Planting a kiss on top of your head he held the watch up in front of you both. “I don’t think anyone has every given me a gift just because they were thinking of me.” His smile made you smile when he looked at you. “Thank you Sugarplum.”

“Grant that smile is all the thanks I need.”


	21. I'm Not Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!”
> 
> No warnings

Grant took one look at your red face and eyes when you sat down in front of him at the local café for your lunch date and narrowed his blue eyes. “Sugarplum, have you been crying?”

Taking a deep breath you let it out slowly as you bobbed your head in an exaggerated motion. “Yeah, it’s okay though Grant.”

The waitress chose to come to your table to take your drink orders then and after taking care of that Grant reached across the table to lift your chin so he could look in your eyes. “What made you cry?”

“It’s nothing Grant.” You avoided his eyes and looked at your menu as you fidgeted across from him when he dropped his hand.

Grant pushed his glasses up his nose and sat back to look at you with his arms crossed over his broad chest. “You’ve been crying and you’re fidgeting. That’s not nothing.”

You weren’t used to having a man in your life who actually cared about you and your feelings. It wasn’t as easy to get used to as one might think it should be and you weren’t even sure how to talk about your own feelings. Lifting your eyes to meet Grant’s you gave him a nervous smile. “Really Grant. I’m fine.”

“What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!”This time he laid his hands flat on the table and stomped his foot. He wasn’t mad at you, you knew that, but he was worried and you decided you needed to tell him what was bothering you. If you didn’t he was just going to work himself up.

Closing your eyes you breathed in slowly through your nose to steady your voice before you spoke. “I got a call from my lawyer’s office that the house I owned with my ex-husband is finally being sold and I have to go into the office to sign papers with him.”

“Would you feel better if I came with you?” His voice was soft and when you opened your eyes he was looking at you with concern, not anger or annoyance.

“You’d do that?”

“Sugarplum, I love you. I’ll do anything you need me to.” He smiled at you and grasped your hand across the table.

You nodded with a smile and all of the stress over seeing your asshole ex faded away as you realized with Grant you really had a man who was going to stand up and be your partner in life.


	22. You're Not Like Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Please come home, this doesn’t feel right.”
> 
> No warnings

It could be said after Starla ran off with Bill Pardy and divorced Grant that he was paranoid about the women who came into his life. That was understandable to a degree and so you overlooked some things you might not otherwise. When Grant started comparing things you did to Starla though you packed your things and moved in with your best friend until you could find your own place. You loved him but he had to trust you enough to believe you were with him because you genuinely wanted him. When you left you told Grant that you needed space and he needed to decide if he was really over Starla and actually wanted to be with you.

You were sitting in the local coffee shop on a Saturday a few weeks after moving out when Grant walked in. His blue eyes zeroed in on you and his body followed his gaze. When he sat across from you it was all you could do not to jump into his arms right then. The man was awkward and his look a bit dated, but he was really the sweetest most kind-hearted man you knew. Of course, his hard body didn’t hurt and the fact that he was incredible in bed was a definite plus. You had to get a grip on yourself before you started drooling on your bagel.

“Hello Grant.” You kept your tone neutral.

His blue eyes searched yours and he really did look heartbroken. “Please come home, this doesn’t feel right.”

“Grant, I’m not sure it’s me you want.” As much as you loved him, as hard as it was to say, that was how you felt. Tears pricked your eyes when you considered the possibility that your moving out could effectively be the end of your relationship with the man in front of you.

“Sugarplum, I understand why you left.” His hand creeped across the table until it was laying palm up in front of you. You stared at it for a few seconds before placing your hand in his and when you did he lifted your hand and kissed the back of it. “I got so caught up in not repeating the same mistakes I made with Starla that I forgot you aren’t anything like her. You’re better and I don’t want to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me because I was a stupid man. Please forgive me and come home. I promise from now on I’ll talk to you when something’s bothering me.” He still held your hand up in the air as he watched your face for a reaction. When you smiled at him he put his other hand on your forearm just above the bend of your elbow and smiled back.

“Okay Grant. I’ll come home.”


	23. Not Your Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You keep saying that we’re friends, but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.”
> 
> No warnings

Grant Grant was your neighbor. He was also the most eligible bachelor in your little town and the man you lusted over since he moved in next door to you after his divorce from Starla. The man was awkward, his look a bit nerdy and outdated, but you’d seen him outside without his shirt on. Who boy, that man was built better than most men half his age. He was also sweet, polite, had a heart of gold, and adorably awkward at times. However, considering Starla you were sure you weren’t his type so you maintained an air of friendship with Grant to avoid disappointment.

The summer had been especially hot and quite often you and Grant were in your yards doing yardwork at the same time on the weekends. Either early in the morning or after dusk when it started to cool off. This day was no different and while Grant mowed both your lawns you trimmed hedges and weeded the mulch beds around both houses.

You had taken a quick break to go inside your house and pour two glasses of lemonade then carried them back outside. As you were walking down the stairs of your deck Grant was headed back your way pushing the lawnmower. Your eyes roamed over him and you took a moment to admire his sweaty skin and the way his muscles rippled when he moved. When he noticed you looking he smiled and stopped the lawnmower. He pulled the towel from his back pants pocket and wiped his head and shoulders off before taking the glass you held out to him.

“Thank you.” His blue eyes stayed on your face, seeming to contemplate something as he looked at you, and drank the lemonade.

“What are friends for Grant?” Perhaps your smile was a little too wide and your eyes strayed a little too low for friendship, but you really couldn’t help it when he stood in front of you half naked like that. It should be a sin for a man to look the way he did.

“You keep saying that we’re friends, but you look at me for a moment too long for that to be true.” Grant raised an eyebrow at you with a grin then set his glass down on your deck railing.

“Of course, we’re friends Grant.” You practically tripped over your tongue to find a proper response. “I’m not your type anyway.”

His eyes narrowed and he put his hands to his hips which just made his biceps stand out and you swore you felt drool running down the side of your mouth. Lifting a hand to rub at it you discovered you were indeed drooling.

“Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?” Grant actually sounded surprised at your words.

“I’m independent and I don’t look like a Hollywood starlet.” That was your idiotic response.

His eyebrow raised in amusement. “Maybe that’s a good thing far as I’m concerned.”

You blinked. “Oh?”

“Why don’t we finish up out here and you come to my house for steak on the grill tonight?” He was already headed back to the lawnmower.

“Grant Grant, are you asking me on a date?” You thought your heart would stop if he said yes.

“Sure, unless you’re set on that friend thing.” The man actually gave you a sly smile.

Shaking your head you grinned back. “No. No, not at all.”


	24. Stuck On A Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “It was a joke, baby. I swear!” and “I’m stuck.”
> 
> No warnings

“Hey there Sugarplum, what are you making?” Grant came into the kitchen from the garage and placed a kiss on your temple.

You closed your eyes and leaned into him as you stirred the dumpling mix in the bowl in front of you. “Chicken and dumplings.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be in my office for a little bit doing some paperwork.” He bent to kiss your lips and you watched your awkward and too sexy husband walk down the hallway to his office with a smile.

Things were quiet for nearly thirty minutes after that and you had dinner on the stove and simmering before the ruckus started.

“What the…Sugarplum!!!!” Grant spluttered and sounded like he was grunting at something. When you walked down the hallway to his office you found him at his desk holding his computer mouse in the air.

When you got home earlier in the day you’d glued felt, little pom poms, and googly eyes to a computer mouse to make it look like a little stuffed mouse. Grant was so set in routine and having everything in specific places that you knew he’d never even look at the mouse until he put his hand on it and felt the fuzz of the felt and pom poms. You’d hidden his real computer mouse in one of his desk drawers.

He looked at you with wide blue eyes and pursed lips as he held out the mouse.

You started laughing at the poor man’s face, he just looked so frazzled. "It was a joke, baby. I swear!“

Blinking behind his large framed glasses he shook his head. "Where’s my real mouse?”

Holding one hand in front of your mouth you pointed with the other. “In your bottom drawer.”

When he went to set the mouse down and reach for the handle on his bottom drawer the mouse didn’t leave his hand. He shook his hand hard enough that one of the googly eyes fell onto his desk but the mouse stayed in his hand. Sighing heavily he turned annoyed eyes on you. "I’m stuck.“

Giving Grant a wide eyed look you stopped laughing and ran out of his office. "I’ll get my nail polish remover!”


	25. Couple's Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We should do a couple’s costume.”
> 
> No warnings

Grant walked with you through the costume shop while you looked at them all. He’d brought you to the real costume shop, not the typical mall store that sold the mass produced polyester ones that usually fell apart by the end of the night. So you had more of a selection and variety than you had ever seen. He was partial to the ones that would give you a naughty look. Though he’d put them back when he realized EVERYONE would see you in whatever it was he’d picked up. This was your first official Halloween as a couple and you really wanted to do something fun.

Suddenly you had an idea when Grant put his hands on a particular costume.

“We should do a couple’s costume.”

He turned his wide blue eyes on you and wrinkled his nose, “Sugarplum, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. I don’t exactly wanna be the ass end of a unicorn again.”

You had to put your hand over your mouth to stiffle your giggle. A few years before Starla ran off with Bill Pardy she had talked Grant into going to a costume party as a unicorn for a couples costume. Of course he probably thought all women wanted to do the cutesy costumes that had you running around as the front and back end of something. But you had another idea altogether. You were kind of badass and so was he, when you got him out of his shell that is, so you needed some badass costumes.

“GrAaaant…” You modulated your voice with a grin.

“Yeah?” He looked over the costume in his hand one more time before hanging it back on the rack. Pushing his glasses back up his nose he turned to look at you with his hands on his hips.

Reaching out, you grabbed the costume he just held and another one right behind it, then held them up.

His brow furrowed as he studied them, looking between the two for a minute before a wide smile overtook his face.

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind.”

The way he looked at you when he saw you in your Wonder Woman costume could probably get you both arrested. You were sure you wore a similar expression at the sight of him in the Air Force Officer uniform of Steve Trevor. That night you both made very good use of the Lasso of Truth.


	26. Mary Me But Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt ”If you say let’s split up, I swear to God.”
> 
> No warnings

It was Halloween and Grant had brought you out in the woods to show you something he found out there. He seemed so excited and happy about it that you went along with him. When he stopped you in front of a large oak tree he made you put your hands over your eyes and he steered you around to the other side of it. When he let you open your eyes you found carved into the tree the words… Will You Marry Me?

Your mouth dropped open and you turned to stare at Grant who was holding up the most beautiful heart shaped ruby solitaire set in platinum with tiny diamonds running over the band.

“Yes Grant of course I will marry you!” You threw your arms around his neck just after he put the ring on your finger and kissed him long and hard

“I love you Sugarplum.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled widely but you saw his eyes drift off to the side of the path you were on.

Taking your hand and keeping you behind him he walked over to examine what caught his eye. It looked like something had burst apart leaving a splattering of what appeared to be a huge squashed bug behind. There was a slimy trail leading off into the woods from it.

Grant looked at the trail, then at you, and back again.

You grabbed onto his forearm and held it tight. “If you say let’s split up, I swear to God.”

 **“** Nah Sugarplum, I think we just need to go on home now.” He swallowed hard and backed you both away from whatever it was until you were far enough down the trail he felt comfortable turning you around to head back to your truck.

Once you were safely inside the truck Grant turned to look at you, “How about I take you for a nice steak dinner to celebrate our engagement and I call the new Police Chief and tell him what we saw?”

“That sounds more than fine to me Grant.”


	27. Rocking Raggedy Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I swear I saw that move.”
> 
> No warnings

Grant was being a good sport at the haunted house. After Starla left he wasn’t really too keen on anything Halloween, creepy, or horror. You understood why but no one talked about it. He was lucky to have survived.

You on the other hand loved everything Halloween and Grant loved you so when you practically begged him to go to the haunted house with you he agreed. It was just an old house that during the off season they held historical and paranormal tours in. But starting the first day of October they made it into a full blown haunted house every Friday night.

He held your hand and with pursed lips followed through the house as you looked at all of the displays. You saw his eyes pinch when you screamed because one of the actors jumped at you like his character was supposed to. Poor Grant looked like he wanted to take the poor kids head off but you squeezed his hand and soothed his nerves with a smile.

“Sugarplum, I swear I don’t really understand why you like having the wits scared out of you.” He stood partly behind you with his hand on your shoulder as you read a display that told a story about the ghosts purported to live in the house.

“It’s fun Grant.” You patted his hand and smiled back at him as you continued to look through the display.

He squeezed your shoulder lightly then walked over to a corner of the room where a rocking chair sat with a Raggedy Ann doll in it. You watched while he waved his hands all around it like he was looking for something. When you moved to stand next to him his baffled blue eyes met yours and he pointed at the chair. “I swear I saw that move.”

Looking between him, the chair, and at the Raggedy Ann doll you bounced your shoulders. “Maybe it was just the wind.”

“There’s no draft Sugarplum, and there ain’t no wires for someone to pull on it either.” He had his hands on his hips studying the chair while he spoke and right in front of your eyes it started to rock. “That’s it. I’m done.” Grant grabbed your hand and pulled you along behind him.

He was mostly calm by the time you got out to his truck and you were driving home but he kept muttering to himself.

“Grant are you okay?”

“First damned aliens and now a doll rocking in a chair. I think it’s time to move.”


	28. Swamp Fae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do you know what I am?”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut between a human and human/creature hybrid

You watched the human male walk through the woods with the female. The female wanted to mate with the male but the male seemed unsure. He kept saying something about Starla just ran off with Bill and it was too soon. The female screeched at the male and stomped out of your swamp that wasn’t so much a swamp anymore. It was the male you wanted. He looked to be in his prime, his head and face devoid of hair, a large pair of glasses sat on his nose giving him a somewhat nerdy look, his eyes appeared to be blue, and his build quite delectable. He would be a good choice as a mate.

While you weren’t entirely human you weren’t entirely of the swamp either. Your mother had been a hybrid water/tree sprite and because her home tree and water were in the swamp she looked less like the fae she was and more like a non-humanoid creature. It hadn’t stopped your human father from mating with her though.

Your appearance was human, though your skin was a mossy green and your hair just a slightly darker green. However you retained more of the fae features of your mother’s kind and were stunningly beautiful. The ‘clothing’ you wore was essentially moss running over one shoulder in a strip across your breasts and fanning out to create a mossy skirt over to cover your sex and rear. It was your thirtieth year and you were mature and ready to mate. The human male pacing in the woods in front of you was the first you’d felt any interest in. Your body responded to him and told you inexplicably that he was your mate.

Stepping out of the woods you slowly approached him with barely a sound. His head lifted when your mossy forest scent reached him and his eyes widened and you noted his cock harden behind the pants he wore. You felt your pussy get wet in response.

Stopping just a foot from him you reached a hand out to caress his cheek, he was mesmerized by you. “Do you know what I am?”

He shook his head. “No.”

You explained you were human and fae and what that meant as well as what you wanted. He just kept talking about Starla and it being too soon but you could see his cock was fully erect and ready for you.

“Do you have a name?”

“Grant…”

“Well Grant what I offer is more than a wholly human female can.” The moss covering your nakedness faded away and his eyes were drawn to your smooth pussy and his jaw went completely slack.

He started shedding his clothes like he was in a trance and the forest floor rose up to create a soft bed for you to mate in. Your Grant returned to you often over the next several decades and fathered several children with you. Grant was a good mate, you never understood what made the Starla he had initially spoke of run away with another male, but you were happy she had.


	29. Grantwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “That costume really is convincing. You might terrify a few too many children.”
> 
> WARNINGS: Grant dressed as a creepy clown

For some reason Grant had decided to dress up like Pennywise for Halloween and he managed the look perfectly. He was so eerily like the movie character you swallowed hard when he walked out of the bathroom after finishing his clown makeup. You hadn’t had the heart to tell him clowns seriously creeped you out because for once he was actually excited about Halloween.

Backing up a few steps from him you shook your head at him. “That costume really is convincing. You might terrify a few too many children.”

“I ain’t hiding in any storm drains Sugarplum.” He told you with a grin, which just looked evil and creepy because of his makeup.

“I don’t think you need to be Grant.”

With every step he took toward you, you took two steps back.

“Sugarplum, are you okay?” He stopped and put his hands on his hips and looked you over.

“Fine Grant. Just fine.” You were backed against the back door by that point and giving him a tentative smile.

“You don’t look fine.” Grant tilted his head your way. “You look like it might be you I’m terrifying instead of the trick-or-treators.”

“Well maybe.” When he started to take a step toward you and you held out a hand to stop him. “Just don’t touch me until you take that costume off and I’ll manage. Clowns just seriously creep me out.”

“Even the ones at the circus?”

“Yes, even the ones at the circus. I don’t care how nice you make the clown look they still creep me out.” You edged around him and back out of the kitchen to grab the bowl of candy for the trick-or-treators when your doorbell went off.

You opened the door to find 5 kids ranging in age from what looked like 6 to probably 11 standing there. Suddenly they looked behind you, screamed, and ran off the porch. Dropping your head you closed your eyes with a shake of your head. “I told you you’d scare them.”

Grant sighed behind you. “It’s not them I’m worried about scaring, I love you, I’ll go change Sugarplum.”

As much as you hated that he sounded disappointed you couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief.


	30. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “When did you think you could hurt me again? Today? Tomorrow?”
> 
> WARNINGS: mild angst

 

You slammed the truck door and stormed into your house leaving Grant sitting there dumbfounded.

Rather than lock your door and turn off your porch light though you threw your purse into a chair and stormed back outside.

His eyes were wide on yours when you opened the passenger door again.

“When did you think you could hurt me again? Today? Tomorrow?” You stood there, hands on hips, waiting for a response from him. “I’m not your property you know.”

“Sugarplum, I don’t know what…”

“Don’t you ‘sugarplum’ me Grant Grant! You know damn well why I’m mad.”

Once again when another man tried to talk to you he pulled you away from the conversation like an insecure high school boy. The conversation was about a possible new job that would give you more opportunity for growth. Grant pulled you away and started chastising you that the only ‘asset’ the man was looking for was in your dress.

Now though, Grant was silent and just stared back at you.

“Damnit Grant, do you even trust me?”

His pretty blue eyes blinked and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Of course, I trust you, sugarplum, it’s just other men I don’t trust.”

With a shake of your head you let out an exasperated breath. “I’ve told you before that I can take care of myself. If you see me in a situation where someone isn’t taking my no THEN and only then should you step in. Otherwise you just come across like a jealous ass!”

He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the truck. Coming around to you he took your elbow and nudged you back from the truck then closed the passenger door. You just stared at him while he led you back to your house and closed and locked the front door behind you.

When you were alone in the confines of your living room he turned your way and stared at you a long time before speaking. “Sugarplum, I know if it weren’t for my success I’m not exactly considered the greatest catch. I spent my whole life feeling like the awkward kid sitting alone in the school dance. When Starla and I drifted apart the doubts I already had got worse, and well, now there’s you.”

You put a hand to Grant’s cheek, “Grant, we have a different relationship than what you and Starla had. You have to trust me or let me go. It’s that simple.”

“I don’t want to let you go.”

“Alright then.” You put your arms around his neck and kissed him then, tangling your tongue with his and pressing yourself into him. Leaning your head back you looked into his blue eyes and felt his hands slide up your back. “You are the only man I want Grant. You need to trust that I’m not going to hurt you as much as I trust you not to hurt me.”

He nodded. “Okay, sugarplum.”


	31. Mr. Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request of Grant and his plus-sized girlfriend trying some sexy role-play.
> 
> WARNINGS: awkward role-play, vaginal sex

You put the finishing touches on your outfit, a very sexy French Maid costume, that you hoped Grant would love. The white lace of the top was mostly sheer, your nipples were definitely visible, and the corset not only cinched your waist but pushed your very full breasts up and out, leaving little to the imagination. It had a poofy underskirt that lifted the black skirt and white apron away from your full hips and ass. After considering it, you decided to skip the white lace g-string.

Grant was right on time. You heard his big truck pull up in the driveway and hurriedly stepped into your black platform peep-toes. When he walked into the kitchen, you were bent at the waist with the oven open pulling the casserole out to set on top of the stove.

“Sugarplum?”

“Ooh, Mr. Grant! You are home.” You tried your best at a French accent. “The casserole just needs some time to cool down so it does not burn your tongue.”

His eyes were fixated on your ass, which you were sure he could see glimpses of, and probably your freshly shaved pussy as well when you’d been fully bent over.

“Oh, okay.” His wide blue eyes followed you as you moved around the kitchen.

At one point, you stretched up on your toes to reach something in an upper cabinet, which you knew bared your ass for him. Looking over your shoulder, you gave him a coy smile.

“What’re you doing, sugarplum?” He looked completely baffled.

The two of you had discussed some sexy role play, but he didn’t really seem to grasp the purpose of how or why it would be fun. Rolling your eyes, you spoke out of the side of your mouth. “Roleplay, Grant. It’s supposed to spice things up.”

“Can’t we just have sex on the couch?” He motioned his hand over to the couch that sat to one side in front of a TV.

“You would like to have sex on the couch, Mr. Grant?” You raised your eyebrows and folded your hands demurely in front of you as you turned to him.

He got the hint and started unbuckling his pants. “Yes, I would. Now…uh…bend over the couch.”

Moving quickly to the couch, you felt wet heat coat your inner thighs. You kneeled on the middle cushion and pressed your front into the back of the couch, wiggling your ample ass as Grant moved behind you and pushed his pants and briefs down his hips. His fingers teased between your legs, and you heard him chuckle behind you.

“Are you this wet for all the men you work for?”

You looked over your shoulder at him as he stuck his fingers in his mouth. “No, Mr. Grant, only you!” Your answer ended in a squeak when Grant surprised you by thrusting into you fast and hard.

He bent over your back until his lips were right at your ear. “That’s my sugarplum.”

His hands gripped the flesh of your hips as he pounded into you, and you felt your core start to quiver around him. “Oh, Mr. Grant. Please, faster!”

Grant’s rhythm faltered for just a second when he felt your fingers brush over him at your connection while you worked your clit. Seconds later, starbursts danced in front of your eyes, and you were moaning out his name.

“Shit! Sugarplum…I’m gonna…” His outburst ended in a groan of pleasure when his cock started to pulse inside you.

You were shaky and boneless when he pulled his cock from you and rolled to recline back on the couch. He grinned over at you, and his blue eyes danced while his cock softened, and your eyes roamed over his chest and abdomen where he’d opened his shirt. Grant Grant might not be perfect, but he was perfect for you, and he loved your curves, which you considered a huge plus considering the women that flocked around him.

And, at least, he attempted your role play.

“Gotta admit, sugarplum. I kinda like seeing you in that outfit and hearing you call me Mr. Grant. Though, it’s got a lot of fluff.” His hand reached out to shake the underskirt.

“Mr. Grant,” you continued with your bad fake French accent while you motioned at your costume. “This is my maid’s uniform. Would you prefer I wear something…else?” You fluttered your eyelashes at him as you moved over to straddle his lap.

“Maybe just the apron next time?” He pulled the straps off the top of your shoulders and freed your breasts from the lace before burying his nose between your breasts as you slid down onto him for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
